This is an open-label, randomized study to determine the efficacy of CP-95,253 in stimulating insulin secretion and reducing plasma glucose; to determine the dose response characteristics of CP-95,253 stimulatory effect on insulin secretion and determine whether the action of CP-95,253 to stimulate insulin secretion is glucose dependent.